Tina Cohen-Chang
Tina Cohen-Chang ist eines der ersten Mitglieder der New Directions der William McKinley High School, ebenfalls ist sie ein Mitglied der Cheerios. Am Anfang der Serie ist Tina sehr schüchtern, jedoch kommt sie, anders als andere im Glee Club, mit den meisten Mitgliedern sehr gut klar. In der zweiten und dritten Staffel scheint ihr Charakter mehr Vertrauen in sich selbst zu gewinnen. In der vierten Staffel ist sie sehr selbstbewusst und tritt ohne zu zögern für ihre Interessen ein. Außerdem entwickelt sie während der vierten Staffel eine enge Freundschaft mit Blaine Anderson. Sie wird von Jenna Ushkowitz dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' Tina hat ihren ersten Auftritt in Ouvertüre, als sie sich für die New Directions mit dem Song I Kissed A Girl bewirbt. Sie schafft es in den Glee Club, genauso wie alle anderen, die sich beworben hatten. Sie geht zusammen mit den anderen Glee Kids und deren Leiter Will in die Carmel High School, um sich eine Performance von ihren Konkurrenten, Vocal Adrenaline, anzusehen, welche alle Mitglieder in Sprachlosigkeit versetzt. Nachdem Mr. Schuester beschließt, den Club zu verlassen, singt Tina zusammen mit den restlichen Glee Mitgliedern Don't Stop Believin', was Will doch noch zum Bleiben überzeugt. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue äußert Tina ihr Missfallen gegenüber dem Disco-Song Le Freak, den Will für den Auftritt bei der Schulversammlung ausgesucht hat. Stattdessen singen sie, auf Vorschlag von Rachel, Push It bei der Versammlung. Tina und Rachel bemerken in Acafellas, dass Mercedes Gefühle für Kurt hat, den die beiden für schwul halten, und versuchen sie davon zu überzeugen. Mercedes glaubt ihnen nicht, muss später jedoch einsehen, dass Tina und Rachel recht hatten, da Kurt ihr seine Homosexualität gesteht. In [[Kinder der Lüge|'Kinder der Lüge']] tanzt Tina mit Kurt und Brittany den "Single Ladies" Tanz. Sie bekommt ihr erstes Solo, Tonight aus West Side Story. Nachdem sie das Lied zum ersten Mal singt, besteht sie darauf, dass Mr. Schuester Rachel das Solo geben soll. Will glaubt jedoch an Tina und lässt ihr das Solo, weshalb Rachel den Glee Club verlässt. Später in [[April, April|'April, April']] tritt April Rhodes dem Glee Club bei, die Tina und Mercedes beibringt, wie man am besten stiehlt. Tina singt zusammen mit den New Directions bei den Invitationals die Songs Last Name und Somebody to Love. In [[Angeregte Organismen|'Angeregte Organismen']] nimmt Tina später genau wie die anderen Glee Mädchen die Vitamin D Tabletten von Terri, wodurch sich ihre Performance von Halo/Walking on Sunshine deutlich verbessert. Nachdem Sue die Co-Leitung des Glee Clubs übernimmt, kommt Tina in ihre Gruppe, weil sie alle aber nicht glücklich damit sind aufgeteilt zu sein, singen sie später heimlich zusammen Ride Wit Me. Der Club kehrt später wieder zu seinem ursprünglichem Zustand zurück. thumb|194px|Tina küsst Artie auf dem Schulflur.In Haarspaltereien zeigt Tina Interesse an Artie, was in einem Date mit ihm endet. Am Ende küsst sie ihn und gesteht, dass sie ihr Stottern nur vortäuscht, um nicht vor vielen Menschen reden zu müssen. Artie, der sich nur durch diese Sache mit ihr verbunden fühlte, ist von ihr verletzt und geht. Tina singt in dem Song Keep Holding On für Quinn und Finn mit. Später lernt sie von Brittany etwas über Haarographie jedoch kommt das nicht so gut an und Will entschließt sich, lieber an ruhigere Performances ranzugehen. Er wählt den Song True Colors in dem Tina das Solo sing. In Wer ist im Bilde? erzählt Kurt dem Glee Club, dass sie dieses Jahr kein Jahrbuch Foto kriegen und sie dagegen auch lieber nichts unternehmen sollten, und zeigt ihnen, was mit den vergangenen Jahrbuch Fotos des Glee Clubs passiert ist. Daher wählt Tina, wie der Rest des Glee Clubs, Rachel als Captain, damit diese allein das Foto macht und der Rest verschont bleibt. Sie performt zu Jump und Smile. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel erfährt auch Tina, dass Finn nicht der wahre Vater von Quinns Kind ist, sondern Puck. Als Finn es herausfindet, verlässt dieser Quinn und den Glee Club und sie müssen, mit Jacob als Ersatz, zu den Sectionals fahren, um festzustellen, dass jemand ihre Setlist durchsickern lassen hat, als sie dann alle verzweifelt sind, taucht Finn doch auf und rettet sie. Tina performt später mit den New Directions You Can't Always Get What You Want und gewinnen die Sectionals, am Ende singen die New Directions noch My Life Would Suck Without You für Will. In Hallo Hölle! singt sie bei Gives You Hell und bei Hello Goodbye mit, des Weiteren konfrontiert sie, zusammen mit Kurt, Mercedes und Artie, Rachel über ihre Beziehung mit Jesse und verlangt von ihr, dass sie sich von ihm trennt, da sie Jesse nicht trauen. In The Power of Madonna 'ist Tina auf Artie sauer, da dieser von ihr verlangt, dass sie ihren Kleidungsstil verändern soll, falls diese mit ihm zusammen sein will, später rastet sie aus und macht Artie klar, dass sie sich auf gar keinen Fall ändern wird. Sie singt mit den Mädels Express Yourself, und später entschuldigt sich Artie bei ihr. In 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg performt sie bei Home und unterstützt Mercedes bei dem Song Beautiful. In Schlechter Ruf ist Tina (genau wie Kurt, Artie, Mercedes und Brittany) nicht auf der Gliste, was sie ärgert. Daher beschließen die Fünf sich einen schlechten Ruf zu erschaffen und singen in der Schulbibliothek den Song U Can't Touch This, doch dieser Plan geht schief. Sie tanzt ebenfalls zu Ice Ice Baby. In Guter Ruf singt Tina bei One mit. thumb|left|176px|Artie und Tina beim Üben von Tanzschritten.In Der Traum macht die Musik ist Tina von der Rede von Bryan ziemlich deprimiert, da er ihnen sagt, dass eine Karriere im Showbusiness unrealistisch ist. Später konfrontiert sie Artie über seinen Traum und ermutigt ihn dazu, seinen Traum nicht aufzugeben. Später als Artie versucht zu stehen, fällt er und es ist ihm so peinlich, dass er Tina bittet, ihn allein zu lassen, er träumt nacher, dass er zu Safety DancetanztundTina tanzt in dieser Performance auch. Er entschuldigt sich später bei Tina und sie küssen sich erneut, doch er sagt sie Tanznummer mit ihr ab, weil er lieber singen möchte. Daher wird Mike Chang, Tinas neuer Tanzpartner und Artie singt, während die beiden tanzen, zu Dream a Little Dream. thumb|180px|Tina verkleidet sich als Vampir, um Rektor Figgins zu erschrecken.In Viel Theater! verbietet Rektor Figgins ihr, sich weiterhin wie ein Gothic zu kleiden, doch später verkleidet sie sich wie ein Vampir und jagt ihm Angst ein, dass dieser ihr erlaubt, ihre Kleidung weiterhin so zu tragen, wie sie es will, sie singt auch in Bad Romance mit. Im Takt der Angst singt sie zusammen mit den New Directions Give Up the Funk und schafft es die Vocal Adrenaline einzuschüchtern. In Triumph oder Trauer? erfahren die New Directions, dass Sue eine der Jury Mitglieder bei den Regionals sein wird und machen sich darüber Sorgen auf dem letzten Platz zu landen. Sie performt später, mit den New Directions, zu Faithfully, ''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' und Don't Stop Believin'. Am Ende der Episode begleitet sie, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, nacher kehren sie zu den Regionals zurück nur, um zu erfahren, dass sie Letzte geworden sind. Sie singt naher To Sir, With Love für Will. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und er feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören, dabei hält Artie Tinas Hand und sie lächeln sich an. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|220px|Mike und Tina erzählen Rachel über die asiatische Gemeinde.In 'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' arbeitet sie mit Mike in einem Sommer-Camp für asiatische Kinder. Sie unterrichten Kunst und Musik zusammen. Sie und Mike fand sich schon immer anziehend und kommen auch schließlich zusammen. Als Tina Artie abserviert nennt sie ihn einen "schlechten Freund", da diese in den Sommerferien nichts mit ihr unternehmen wollte, dass bekommt Jacob, der Blogger mit und fragt Tina und Mike, ob es stimme, dass sie nun zusammen seien. Sie antworten, dass es rassistisch sei, anzunehmen, dass sie zusammen sind, nur weil sie beiden Asiaten sind, und gehen weg und da kann man sehen wie ihre Hände zusammenfinden. Später erzählen Mike und Tina Will, dass Rachel Sunshine los werden wollte, da sie diese in ein Crack House geschickt hat. Tina und Mike erklären ihr, dass die asiatische Gemeinschaft stark ist und ihre Freunde in dieser Gemeinschaft haben die beiden über Rachels Tat informiert. Sie sagen, dass Rachel dies wieder hinbiegen soll. Am Ende der Episode, als Rachel ''What I Did for Love singt, schaut Artie traurig zu Tina und Mike, als diese im Klassenraum zusammen tanzen. In Britney/Brittany will Mr. Schuester den Glee Club einen Song von Christopher Cross singen lassen. Auf die Frage von Will, ob einer wisse, wer er sei, sagt Tina zu Mike: "Nie von ihm gehört, will nie von ihm hören", sie stimmt außerdem Kurts Vorschlag, Britney Spears zu performen, zu. Mike und Tina sitzen nebeneinander im Glee Club, als Carl zu besucht kommt. Als die beiden herausfinden, dass sie keinen Zahnbelag haben, geben sie sich einen "Asian Kuss." Tina und Mike sind in der Fantasie von Brittany zu Me Against the Music in Hintergrund zu sehen. Später erscheint Tina in Arties Britney Spears Fantasie, zu ''Stronger'', und er sagt zu ihr, dass er nun stärker sei. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] bekommt Tina und der restliche Glee Club mit, wie der Vater von Kurt wegen einer Herzattacke im Krankenhaus liegt, und so umarmt sie Kurt. Als Mercedes zu Mr. Schue sagt, das sie einen spirituellen Song hat, um ihre Gefühle gegenüber von Kurt auszudrücken, bittet sie Tina und Quinn beim Singen mitzuhelfen. Kurt sagt zu Mercedes, dass sie den Song schön gesungen, doch er sagt ihr auch, dass er nicht an Gott glaubt. Tina fragt entsetzt "Wie bitte, was?", denn Tina glaubt an Gott. Später hat sie ein Solo in One of Us. In [[Duette|'Duette']] erzählt Mr. Schue erst, dass Puck im Knast sitzt. Danach verkündet er, dass die Wochenaufgabe Duette sein wird. Tina bittet Mike ihren Duettpartner zu sein aber er antwortet ihr das er nicht singen kann und das er ein Tänzer ist. Außerdem sagt Mike auch noch das er lieber zum "Dum Sum" seiner Mutter gehen würde als in Breadstix. So wird Tina ein bisschen sauer und Mike meint, sie sollten zu einem asiatischen Therapeuten. Tina nur schnippisch "Warum sollte der Therapeut jetzt noch asiatisch sein?."Später singen die beiden zusammen Sing! und Mr. Schue lobt die beiden und gratuliert Tina, dass sie nur dem Glee Club die Stimme von Mike gezeigt hat. In''' The Rocky Horror Glee Show' will Mike die Rolle des Frank-N-Furter übernehmen und Tina fragt ihn, ob er das wirklich möchte, und er sagte ihr, dass er seit ihrem Duett sich viel sicher fühlt beim Singen. Sie und Brittany übernehmen die Rolle der Columbia. Später tanzen Tina und Mike zu ''Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. In The Time Warp haben sie und Brittany jeweils ein Solo, sie singen nicht nur, sondern steppen auch dazu. In Ungeküsst läuft sie mit Kurt durch den Schulgang und wird Zeuge als Kurt von Karofsky an den Spind gestoßen wird. Daraufhin fragt sie Kurt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Später ist sie mit Mike allein im Schulflur und Mike erzählt ihr, dass Sam ihm erzählt hat, dass wenn er sich Couch Beiste vorstellt, dass er seine Erektion unter Kontrolle kriegt. Tina will es mit Mike in einem leeren Klassenzimmer ausprobieren, dabei sagt sie ausversehn selber den Namen von Couch Beiste. Später als Will davon erfährt will er, dass sich alle Glee Kids sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Jedoch ist unklar ob sich Tina je bei Couch Beiste persönlich entschuldigt hat. In''' Ersatzspieler' wird Will krank und bekommt Halluzinationen - er sieht die Glee Kids als kleine Kinder. Er beschließt daher nach Hause zu gehen. Holly Holliday übernimmt derweil die Vertretung von Will und so singen die alle zusammen [[Forget You|''Forget You]]. Später kommt Will wieder zurück. In''' Amor muss verrückt sein' führt Rachel ein Treffen von den Mädchen, die alle einen Footballspieler als festen Freund haben, zusammen. Sie überlegen sich wie das Mobbing von Karofsky gegen Kurt beendet werden soll, weil es immer schlimmer wird. Derweil spricht Tina mit Brittany und versichert ihr, dass sie kein Problem damit hat, dass sie nun mit Artie zusammen ist. Später verarztet sie Mike, weil er zusammen mit den anderen auf Karofsky los gegangen ist. Bei der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole eröffnen die New Directions die Feier mit dem Song [[Marry You|''Marry You]] und danach singt Will ''Sway''. Später singt Finn Just the Way You Are zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern als Dankeschön an Kurt und seine Mutter. Als Kurt am Ende der Episode seinen Wechsel an die Dalton preisgibt, wird Tina traurig und kann es im ersten Moment nicht fassen. thumb|left|Tina in ihrem Gothic ähnlichen "Cheerleader" Outfit, in der Episode "Neue Welten", als sie mit Artie redet.In Neue Welten sagt Will zum ersten Mal, dass Finn und Rachel, nicht die Solos für die Sectionals bekommen werden, sondern das Brittany und Mike für die Sectionals einen Tanz zusammen aufführen sollen, Quinn, Sam und Santana singen. Tina wird ein bisschen misstrauisch und eifersüchtig, weil Mike sehr viel Zeit mit Brittany verbringt. Sie kommt am Tag später in einem Outfit das nicht "Tinalike" ist, sondern eines Cheerleader ähnlich sieht. Da geht sie auf Artie zu und erzählt ihren Verdacht das Mike und Brittany irgendwas miteinander haben. Doch Artie findet dies lächerlich. Später bei den Sectionals kommt es zum Streit unter allen. Daraufhin kommt Will hinein und weißt sie auf ihr Ziel hin. Sie gehen kurzdarauf alle zusammen auf die Bühne und vergessen den Streit, den die gerade hatten. Am Ende der Folge singt sie zusammen mit Mercedes Dog Days Are Over, da Rachel ihnen ihr Solos gegeben hat. thumb|Tina auf dem Schoß vom WeihnachtsmannIn Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat versucht der Glee Club weihnachtliche Stimmung zu verbreiten. Später erzähl Artie allen anderen vom Glee Club das er von Brittany weiß, dass sie noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt. Am Tag später sind die Geschenke, die sie für die Obdachlosen Kinder gesammelt haben weg. Brittany sagt, dass es der Weihnachtsmann war. Doch dies finden alle anderen eher absurt. Später singen sie zusammen ''Welcome Christmas'' und kurz danach bekommt Tina mit wie Artie mit seinem "ReWalk" beginnt zu laufen. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle hat der Glee Club und das Football Team mal wieder einen Konflikt. Will und Couch Beiste kommen auf die Idee beide Parteien zusammen zuführen. Jedoch ist der Glee Club nicht begeistert davon und es kommt zum Streit. Will und Couch Beiste beschließen die Kids einen Song bei der Halbzeit vom Footballspiel performen zu lassen, dabei sollen sie ein Zombie Mash-Up tragen, der Glee Club freut sich, die Footballspieler eher weniger. In der Halbzeit des Footballspieles performen sie zusammen Thriller/Heads Will Roll. thumb|left|Im [[Breadstix beim Auftritt der Warblers.]]In Liebeslied zum Leid sagt Finn dem Glee Club, dass er einen Kussstand aufstellen möchte, um Geld zusammeln und der Glee Club schaut ihn leicht geschockt an. Als Santana auf Finn losgeht, stellen sich die anderen Mitglieder eher gegen Santana und Tina meint: "Du hast letzte Woche gesagt, dass Mr. Schuester in ein Zwölf-Schritte-Programm gehört." Rachel schafft es sogar, sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Später singt Artie und Mike tanzt zu P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) und danach singt Tina My Funny Valentine für Mike und bricht heulend zusammen. Am Ende der Folge sitzt sie zusammen mit Mike, Mercedes, Rachel und den anderen im Breadstix und schauen bei der Performance von Silly Love Songs''der Warblers zu. In 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' singt Sam für Quinn den Song [[Baby|''Baby]] und Tina findet das Lied gut. Die Jungs vom Glee Club sind im ersten Moment skeptisch aber treten später Sams Band bei. Später performen Puck, Sam, Artie und Mike zusammen ''Somebody to Love'' von Justin Bieber. Die Mädels außer Rachel, sind begeistert von der Performance. Später tragen alle Mädchen Pullover mit Einhörnern drauf (wie Brittany) und Rachel sagt, dass sie Brittany dafür bezahlt hätte, dass sie diese trägt, jedoch glauben die Mädchen ihr nicht. Danach singt Lauren ihr erstes Solo, ''I Know What Boys Like''. Tina und Brittany tanzen im Hintergrund. In Dicht ist Pflicht 'gehen alle Glee Kids auf Rachels Party und betrinken sich. Später als Finn erklärt, zu welcher Sorte Betrunkennen die Mädchen gehören, fällt Tina unter der Glücklichen Betrunkenen. Nach dem Wochenende in der Schule beschwert sie sich darüber, dass sie noch einen Kater wegen der Party hat. Artie bietet ihnen einen Bloody Mary an und meint er würde helfen. Danach singen sie zusammen [[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|''Blame It (On The Alcohol)]]. Dabei kann man sehen, dass Tina mit Puck tanzt. Am Ende der Folge performen sie alle zusammen ''Tik Tok''. In '''Sexy denkt Brittany, dass sie schwanger sei (weil sie einen Storch gesehen hat, wie er sich Nest aufbaut), und erzählt es Santana im Vertrauen. Diese erzählt es jedoch Tina und Tina erzählt es Puck, er erzählt es Lauren und Lauren sagt es Artie. Später tanzt und singt sie zu dem Song [[Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)|''Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)]] von Holly Holliday. In 'Unsere eigenen Songs' hat Rachel die Idee die Songs für die Regional selbst zu schreiben. Tina und Santana schreiben zusammen [[Trouty Mouth|''Trouty Mouth]] für Sam. Tina begleitet Santana am Klavier, doch als Santana anfängt zu singen, wird sie von Will unterbrochen und meint, dass der Song nicht episch genug wäre. Bei Puck's Song ''Big Ass Heart'' schaut sie zu und bei Mercedes ''Hell To The No'' singt sie zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen im Background. Später zählen die Glee Club Mitglieder auf, was Sue alles zu ihnen gesagt hat, so sagt Tina, dass Sue sie "Tina Cohen-Loser" genannt hat und so kam dann die Idee für den Song zusammen. Bei den Regionals singen Tina und Brittany die Background Vocals von Rachel's Song ''Get It Right'' und danach tanzen und singen sie zusammen ''Loser Like Me''. Als der Gewinner verkündet wird, warten alle gespannt darauf, wer es sein wird und als der Name New Directions fällt freuen sich alle. Am Ende der Folge gewinnt Rachel noch einen Preis vom Glee Club und die Glee Kids umarmen sie. thumb|left|Tina mit den "Briniacs".In Nacht der Vernachlässigten veranstalten die New Directions ein Benefizkonzert um Geld für die Nationals zu sammeln. Als die Mitglieder meinen, dass sie den Schülern sowieso egal sind und keiner kommen wird, wird Mike wütend und steht auf. Er erklär, dass Tina, Brittany, Artie und er bei den Brainiacs sind. In einer Fernsehshow sind sie gegen die Carmel High School und somit Sunshine CorazonangetretenundhabendankBrittany, die bestochen wurde, um dem Team beizutreten, gewonnen. Nun dürfen sie zum Finale, was leider aus finanziellen Gründen scheitern wird. Will ermutigt die Kids und sagt ihnen, dass sie einfach noch mehr Tofees verkaufen müssen, um auch die Brainiacs ins Finale schicken zu können. Später singt Tina ''I Follow Rivers'', wird jedoch vom Heckling Club ausgebuht und kann ihren Song nicht zu Ende singen. Hinter der Bühne weint sie in Mikes armen. Am Ende der Folge sitzen alle zusammen und schauen sich die Performance von Mercedes's Song ''Ain't No Way'' an. Danach ist Sandy beim Glee Club zu sehen und meint, dass er die Kosten für die Brainics übernimmt. In Born This Way 'erzählt Rachel, dass sie sich ihre Nase operieren lasse will. Daraufhin meinen die meisten, dass man sich so akzeptieren sollte, wie man ist, doch Santana stellt sich auf Rachel Seite und zählt Dinge auf, die die anderen Glee Kids an sich ändern könnten, wenn sie es wollten. Als Santana erwähnt, dass Tina Kontaktlinsen benutzt, antwortet sie ihr, dass dies rassistisch sei und sie sich schön findet, so wie sie ist. Später ist sie mit dabei, als Kurt die Aktion für Rachel im Einkaufzentrum plant. Zusammen tanzen ein paar vom Glee Club, darunter auch Tina, einen Flashmob zu Babra Streisand von Duck Sauce. Da die Aufgabe Selbstakzeptanz ist, performen alle, außer Santana die nur zuschaut, zu [[Born This Way (Song)|''Born This Way]]. In 'Das jüngste Gerücht '''ist sie bei Brittany zu Hause bei ihrer Internet Show "Foudue for Two". Da reden die beiden zusammen mit Mercedes über den Klatsch und Tratsch an der Schule und tauschen sich aus. Da entstehen Gerücht die am nächsten Tag in der Schule von der Schülerzeitung berichtet werden. Daraufhin kriegen sich einige der Glee Kids in die Haare und geben sich gegenseitig die Schuld. Am Ende der Folge singen sie alle zusammen [[Don't Stop|''Don't Stop]]. In '''Rivalen der Krone ist Tina zusammen mit Santana, Kurt, Lauren und Brittany beim Aussuchen ihrer Abschlussballkleider. Kurt soll ihnen sagen, ob ihnen die Kleider stehen. Danach, im Hauswirtschaftsraum, versucht Tina Brittany den Unterschied zwischen den Eiern und kleinen Küken zu erklären aber Brittany versteht es trotzdem nicht. Artie kommt daraufhin rein und singt einen Song für Brittany um sie zum Abschlussball einzuladen. Alle im Raum fanden den Auftritt schön, doch Brittany lehnt ab. Am Abschlussball tanzen Tina und Mike zu Friday und kuscheln beim Pärchentanz zu ''Jar of Hearts'' miteinander. Später beim Song von Blaine ''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You'', singt sie zusammen mit Brittany im Background. Als der Ballkönig und die Ballkönigin gewählt werden, sind alle geschockt, dass Kurt zu Ballkönigin gewählt wird. Am Ende der Folge macht sie zusammen mit Mike ihr Abschlussballfoto. In Totenfeier planen Kurt und Finn die Beerdigung Sues Schwester Jean Sylvester und Tina, als auch der Rest, helfen ihnen. Später bei der Beerdigung singen sie zusammen ''Pure Imganation'' - es war Jean's Lieblingssong. Tina übernimmt ein Solo und am Ende weinen schließlich alle und Sue bedankt sich beim Glee Club. In New York! sitzt der komplette Glee Club, zu Beginn der Folge, am Times Square und essen zusammen. Jedoch erinnert Finn alle daran, dass sie noch zwei Songs schreiben müssen. So gehen sie alle in ihre Hotelzimmer und hören erst den Song von Brittany und Artie ''My Cup'' zu. Tina ist total irritiert und fragt sie, ob sie echt über eine Tasse gesungen hat. Quinn meint darauf, dass sie nun raus gehen sollten. Sie singen daraufhin zusammen ''I Love New York/New York New York'', singen und tanzend durch New York. Später an den National singen zu erst Finn und Rachel ihr Duett und später alle zusammen Light Up The World. Jedoch kommen New Directions nur auf den zwölften Platz. 'Staffel Drei' In Das Purple-Piano Project wird sie zusammen mit Mike und Artie von Jacob darüber interviewt, was sie für Pläne nach der Schule haben. Tina klärt ihn darüber auf, dass sie und Artie anders als Mike, ein Junior und damit sich darüber fürs Erste keine Gedanken machen muss. Später übt sie im Flur auf einem der violetten Klaviere und Mike tanzt dazu, indem Moment kommt, Sue und schneidet sie Saiten innerhalb des Klaviers durch. Beim Mittagessen singt und tanzt sie zu We Got the Beat. Am Ende der Folge singt ebenfalls zu You Can't Stop the Beat. In Einhornpower macht sie Artie Mut, damit er Wills Angebot, ein Jury Mitglied beim Casting für das Schulmusical "West Side Story" annimmt. In Das Maria-Duell kommt Tina auf Mike zu, als er an seinem Spind steht, und fragt ihn, ob er bereit für das Vorsingen für "West Side Story" ist. Er meint, dass er dort nicht hingehen wird, Tina versteht ihn nicht, weil er doch so hart in den vergangenen Tagen an seiner Gesangsstimme gearbeitet hat. Er erklärt ihr, dass er in seinem Chemie Test nur ein "A-" erreicht hat und, dass für seinen Vater eine Enttäuschung ist. thumb|left|186px|Mike umarmt Tina.Sie versucht ihm Mut zu machen und sagt ihm, er muss zu seinen Träumen stehen und es seiner Familie sagen, doch er argumentiert mit ihren früheren falschen Stottern. Sie gibt sich geschlagen. Als MikespäterseinemTanz Training nachgeht, sieht er in einer Illusion Tina, die ihm klar macht, dass obwohl sie ihn nicht oft reden oder singen hört, sie durch sein tanzen immer weiß, wie er sich fühlt. Er beschließt, dann doch zum Vorsingen zu gehen. Als er später sieht, dass er die Rolle hat, umarmt er Tina voller Freude. In Irisch was los tröstet Mike Tina, als sie wegen Mercedes Ausstieg bei den New Directions so sehr traurig ist, dass ihr die Tränen kommen. Tina singt und tanzt außerdem in dem Song Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.). In Love Side Story erzählt Tina Rachel über ihr erstes Mal mit Mike, weil diese einen Rat darüber braucht, ob sie wirklich bereits dazu ist, mit Finn zu schlafen. Sie erzählt ihr, dass sie es toll fand, weil es unheimlich schön war. Sie hat den Moment völlig genossen, weil sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit an ihre erste große Liebe verloren hat, und wusste, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, war sie Mike vertraut. In Böse Klatsche hat sie seit Langem wieder ein richtiges Solo in einer Gruppennummer. Sie singt zusammen mit Rory und den New Directions in I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Am Ende der Episode ist sie geschockt, als Santana Finn ohrfeigt. In I kissed a girl and I liked it'wird Santana von Josh Coleman belästigt. Er meint, er könne sie wieder "normal" machen. Dabei tauchtTina mit den anderen Mädchen auf und sie schaffen es ihn zu verscheuchen. Danach unterstützen die Mädchen Santana bei den Song ''I Kissed A Girl. Am Ende der Episode fragt sie Quinn nach ihrem Wohlergehen. In '''Die Zeit deines Lebens ist Tina anwesend, als die übrig gebliebenen New Directions Mitglieder darüber diskutieren, dass sie die Band Mitglieder dem Glee Club beitreten lassen sollten, damit sie die Mindestanforderung der 12 Mitglieder erreichen. Als Sam später verkündet, dass er ihnen wieder beitritt, ist Tina, wie die anderen, sehr glücklich darüber und singt mit dem Rest Red Solo Cup. Später versucht Tina mit Mike über diverse Tanzschulen zu reden, doch er meint, dass er dies aufgeben will und stattdessen doch Arzt wird. Er meint, sein Vater hätte seit dem letzten Vorfall kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet. Daraufhin entschließt sich Tina mit Mikes Vater zu reden. Sie besucht Mr. Chang in seinem Büro und versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, sich die DVD von Mikes Auftritt zu "West Side Story" anzusehen, damit er anfängt zu verstehen, wie viel Mike das Tanzen bedeutet. Sie will nicht, dass er dem Wunsch seines Vaters nachgeht und Arzt wird, weil das für ihn den inneren Tod bedeuten würde. Er lehnt es jedoch ab, sich die DVD anzusehen und erklärt ihr, dass selbst wenn ihre Eltern sie lieben und ihre Träume unterstützen, sie ebenfalls ihre Tochter anlügen, weil ihre Zukunft als Performer mit Klischee Rollen verbunden sein wird. Doch Tina gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass es ihr egal ist, was für Rollen sie bekommen wird oder wie viel Klischee sie ertragen muss, solange sie performen kann, denn das bedeutet ihr alles. Bevor sie ihn verlässt, sagt sie ihm noch, dass er dauernd von Würde reden würde und das Mike seine Gabe würdigt. thumb|right|Nach den Sectionals will Mikes Vater mit Tina und Mike reden.Während des Auftrittes der New Directions bei den Sectionals, taucht Mikes Vater überraschend auf, was Mike und Tina kurz verwirrt. Nach deren Auftritt will Mr. Chang mit Mike als auch Tina reden. Er sagt zu ihm, dass er endlich erkannt hat, was Mike das Tanzen bedeutet und er bedankt sich für Tina, welche ihm dabei geholfen hat dies zu erkennen. Er sagt, dass er und seine Mutter Mike von nun an unterstützen würden und ihm das beste Tanztraining bezahlen werden. Daraufhin umarmt er diesen überglücklich. Er gesteht ihm daraufhin, dass er die Deadline für die Bewerbungen an den Universitäten versäumt hat, doch Tina beruhigt ihn und erzählt ihm, dass sie seine Bewerbungen abgeschickt hat, weil sie geahnt hat, dass Mike sich richtig entscheiden würde. In Galaktische Weihnachten hat sie bei Brittanys Performance zu Christmas Wrapping ein Cheerios Outfit an. Am Ende der Folge singt sie bei Do They Know It's Christmas? mit. In Will will gehört Tina zu der Gruppe die Mercedes wegen Sam ausfragt und bei Summer Nights mithumb|Tike beim Picknickt performt. Als Will den New Directions erzählt das er Emma einen Antrag machen will freut sie sich tierisch. Sie plant mit Santana, Rachel und Mercedes den Song The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. Dabei sieht man sie in einer Rückblende mit Mike, wahrscheinlich bei ihrem ersten Date. Am Ende der Folge ist er sie bei der Performance zu We Found Love dabei. In Was würde Michael Jackson tun? ist Tina bei fast jeder New Directions Performance anwesend, also bei Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' und Bad. Sie fehlt jedoch aus unbekannten Gründen in Black or White. In Spanisches Blut fehlt Tina die gesamte Episode über. thumb|left|Tina und Mike küssen sich nach ihrem Duett. In Gorilla mit Herz singen Tina und Mike ihr Duett zu dem Song L-O-V-E und küssen sich danach. Als Rachel und Finn den Glee Kids über ihre Hochzeitpläne berichten, meint Rachel sie wäre traurig, wenn sie Quinn und Kurt nicht als ihre Brautjungfern sieht. Tina sagt, dass sie sehr gerne die Rolle der Brautjungfer übernehmen würde. Sie sagt außerdem, dass sie zwar nicht bereit ist, so jung zu heiraten, aber sie weiß, was Liebe ist. Sie schaut daraufhin Mike an und nimmt seine Hand. In Auf dem Weg meint Tina das sie gerne einen Song singen würde, als Mr. Schuester sie fragt, was sie wollen. Bei den Regionals hat sie kein Solo und singt lediglich im Hintergrund zu den Songs der New Directions. Als Finn später plötzlich bei Rachel auftaucht, sagt Tina zu ihm, dass er die Braut nicht vor der Hochzeit sehen darf. Sie meint, dass würde Unglück bringen. Außerdem wird ihre Abwesenheit in der Episode Spanisches Blut, während der Szene von Kurt und Rachel in der Lima Bean, erklärt - sie hatte eine Vogelgrippe. In Im Schatten des Bruders als Quinn wieder an der Schule ist und sie alle ihren Abschlusstag besprechen weint Tina ununterbrochen bis Quinn ihr sagt das sie aufhören soll. Tina ist der einzige Junior der an der Diskussion zum Schwänztag der Abschlussschüler teilnimmt. Sie ist happy darüber das Cooper den Glee Club einige Lektionen beibringen will, Sie singt zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern thumb|Achterbahnkissder ND´s den letzten Refrain von Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio. Als seinen 'Schauspielunterricht' gibt ist Tina eine von denen die alles wissbegierig aufschreibt. Wärend der NCIS Szene welche die Klasse probt ist sie die Leiche. Später sind sie und die anderen im Six Flags Vergnügungspark und man sieht sie mit Mike zusammen in der Achterbahn. In Saturday Night Glee-ver spielt Tina keine große Rolle, sie fragt am Ende der Episode wer denn nun den John Travolter Anzug gewonnen habe. Außerdem ist sie bei den Performances zu Stayin' Alive und Night Fever zu sehen. In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! ist sie mit Mike zusehen. Als Mr.Shue ihnen erzählt das sie sich trennen werden ist sie ziemlich aufgebracht. Nach der Performance zu I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) von Santana und Brittany gibt sie einen riesigen Applaus. In Am Ende aller Kräfte steht Tina zusammen mit den anderen ND Mädchen (ausser Rachel und Quinn) auf dem Schulflur, als Santana einen Witz über das blaue Auge von Shannon Beiste macht lacht sie mit den anderen. Sie ist anwesend als Roz Washington ihnen klar macht das häusliche Gewalt nicht zum lachen ist. thumb|left|Tina als ChristineAls Kurt für seine Audition für die NYADA probt spielt sie die Rolle der Christine in The Music of the Night ist aber froh als sie gehen kann. Sue und Roz erklären den Mädchen das häusliche Gewalt in einer Beziehung nicht gut ist und fordern von ihnen einen Song zu finden in der Frauen die Schwach sind sich wehren. Zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen performt sie dann Cell Block Tango doch der Song geht nach hinten los den Shannon verlässt während des Songs den Raum. Später erzählt Shannon das sie das blaue Auge thumb|Tina in Sake it Outwirklich von ihrem Ehemann Cooter bekommen hat. Diese Nachricht schokiert die Tina und die anderen ziemlich und sie singen allein für Beiste Shake It Out. Sie wollen Shannon damit ehren das sie es bisher durchgestanden hat. Shannon bedankt sich danach bei den Mädchen und Tina und ist den Tränen nahe. In Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit teilt Brittany dem Glee Club das Moto für den diesjährigen Schulball mit. Es ist "Dinosaurier". Ihre Begleitung zum Abschlussball ist Mike. Währrend Santana Love You Like a Love Song singt singen Tina und Brittany im Hintergrund mit. Säter tanzt sie mit Mike. Dabei erzählt sie ihm das sie möchte das alles so bleibt wie es jetzt ist. Danach machen die beiden ihr Abschlussballfoto. In Menschliche Requisite beschwert sich Tina das immer Rachel die Solos bekommt. Mike sagt ihr, das Rachel ein Senior sei und deshalb die Solos bekommt. Auch Rachel versucht mit Tina zu reden und versucht ihr 50 Dollar zu geben. Später ist zu sehen das sie die Kostümmaterial für die Nationals einkauft. Dabei trifft sie auf Kurt und Blaine. thumb|Tina erwacht als RachelZeitgleich liefert sich Tina einen "Sms-Streit" mit Mike. Dabei übersiehst sie einen Brunnen und fliegt hinein. Sofort eilen ihr Blaine und Kurt zur Hilfe. Dabei merkt sie jedoch das Blaine Puck und Kurt Finn ist. Sie stellt auch fest das sie Rachel Berry ist. Daraufhin ist sie in der Schule zu sehen. Dabei trifft sie auf Artie welcher nun Santana ist, Santana die nun Artie ist, Brittany als Mercedes und Mercedes als Brittany. Danach geht sie in den Chorraum, wo alle schon auf sie warten. Dort sieht sie das Mike und Joe, Sugar und Quinn, Rory und Sam und Will und Sue Rollen getauscht haben. Kurt (der ja nun ihr Freund ist weil sie Rachel und Kurt Finn ist) spricht kurz mit Tina und ermutigt sie. Danach singt sie Because You Loved Me. Nachdem sie den Song gesungen hat ist sie sehr glücklich. Zurück in der Realität geht Tina zu Rachel. Sie erzählt ihr von ihren seltsamen Traum und teilt ihr mit das sie ihr helfen möchte wegen ihres erneuten NYADA Audition. Tina fährt Rachel zu Carmen Tibideaux. Sie versucht Carmen zu überreden Rachel eine zweite Chance zu geben, jedoch lässt diese sich nicht darauf ein. thumb|leftSpäter sitzt Tina gemeinsam mit Sugar, Rory und Joe bei den Nähmaschinen und sie entwerfen die Kostüme für die Nationals. Dabei beschwert sich Sugar das sie die Kostüme für die Seniors machen müssen. Tina sagt ihr das sie alle der Teil eines Teams seien und nächstes Jahr sie die Solos bekommen. Daraufhin lächelt sie Mike an, welcher sie beobachtet. Tina lächelt zurück. Am Ende singen Tina und Rachel gemeinsam Flashdance... What A Feeling. Dabei steigen sie in den Bus für die Nationals und fahren mit dem restlichen Team Richtung Chicago zu den Nationals. In And the winner is ... ist der Glee Club für die Nationals nach Chicago gereißt. Tina und die anderen Mädchen kümmern sich um Mercedes der es gesundheitlich sehr schlecht geht. Schliesslich entscheidet sich Will Quinn und Tina Mercedes Solo in the Edge Of Glory zu geben. Kurz vor Beginn der Nationals treffen sich die New Directions. Dabei kommt Mercedes zu ihnen. Diese besteht darauf das Tina und Quinn trotzdem in Edge of Glory singen. Schliesslich beginnen die Nationals. Tina und die anderen Mädchen performen gemeinsam Edge of Glory. Danach singt sie zu It's All Coming Back To Me Now im Hintergrund mit. In Paradise By The Dashboad Light singt sie auch nur im Hintergrund mit. Später bei der Preisverleihung wird bekannt das die New Directions die Nationals gewonnen haben. Alle sind sehr glücklich und feiern zurück an der McKinley währrend des Songs Tongue Tied ihren Sieg. Am Ende der Episode singt sie mit den New Directions We Are The Champions und überreichen Will den Preis für den "Lehrer des Jahres". In Zukunft voraus performt Tina gemeinsam mit den anderen fünf original Mitgliedern der New Directions Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, wie in Ouverütre. Später performt sie gemeinsam mit Burt und Brittany Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) für Kurt. Später sieht man sie gemeinsam mit Mike als Santana mit ihnen redet. Am nächsten Tag singen die Senior You Get What You Give und wollen sich mit diesen Song bei ihren Freunden bedanken. Später singt Tina gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern, die auch nicht ihren Abschluss machen'', In My Life. Am Ende verabschieden sich Tina und die anderen Mitglieder von Rachel am Bahnhof. 'Staffel Vier' In 'The New Rachel' interviewt Jacob die diesjährigen Abschlusschüler der New Directions (Sam, Artie, Tina,thumb Brittany und Blaine). Dabei erzählt Tina das sie und Mike ihre Beziehung in den Sommerferien beeden haben, aber weiterhin gute Freunde sind. Außerdem erfahren wir das Tina nun eine eigene Assistentin, Dottie, besitzt. Auf die Frage von Jacob wer "Die neue Rachel" im Club sein wird, antwortet sie gleichzeitig mit Blaine, Brittany und Arite mit "Ich". Danach stellt Will den Kids Wade als neues Mitglied vor. Tina ist davon nicht sonderlich begeistert, da die Konkurenz nun härter ist. Zwar ist Will nicht begeistert das sich die Kids messen wer die neue Rachel ist, dennoch treffen sich Wade, Brittany, Blaine und Tina heimlich mit Artie, welcher ermitteln soll wer die neue Rachel ist. Sie performen gemeinsam ''Call Me Maybe. Sthumb|leftpäter sehen sich die Glee Kids die Auditions der neuen Bewerber an. Danach treffen sich die Kids im Chorraum. Dort schenkt Tina Artie ein kleines Törtchen, um ihn zu bestechen sie als die neue Rachel zu wählen. Dieser hat sich jedoch längst entschieden und übergibt Blaine den Posten. Tina belegt nur den 3.Platz. Am Ende performt sie gemeinsam mit den New Directions Chasing Pavements. Persönlichkeit Tina ist ein sehr schüchternes Mädchen, das nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt steht, also eine Art Mädchen das viele in sich selbst wiedererkennen. Doch auch Tina ändert sich in Laufe der Serie, sie gewinnt mehr vertrauen in sich und ihren Körper und lässt sich auch von niemandem in ihren Mode Stil reinreden. Beziehungen 'Kurt Hummel' In der ersten Staffel tanzt sie mit Kurt und Brittany zu dem Song "Single Ladies" und als Kurt Vater reinkommt war sie die "Alibi-Freundin" von Kurt, damit sein Vater keinen Verdacht schöpft über seine Sexuelle Orientierung, er und Tina sind Freunde. Als Tina in Props das Kostümmaterial für die Nationals kauft übersieht sie einen Brunnen und stößt sich denn Kopf als sie in denn Brunnen fliegt. Durch die Verletzung am Kopf fällt Tina in einen Traum. Sie denkt sie wäre Rachel und Kurt ihr Freund, da dieser mit Finn die Rolle getauscht hat. 'Artie Abrams' :Hauptartikel: Tina-Artie Beziehung Artie Abrams war ihr fester Freund in der ersten Staffel, in der zweiten Staffel verbringt sie ihren Sommer in einem Asiaten Camp, wo sie sich in Mike Chang verliebt. Artie und Tina bleiben Freunde. [[Mike Chang|'Mike Chang']] :Hauptartikel: Tina-Mike Beziehung Sie und Mike sind seit Anfang der zweiten Staffel, dass einzige Paar, dass ohne weitere Probleme miteinander ausgekommen. Die beiden verliebten sich in einem Asiaten Camp ineinander. Seit dem hat Tina ihm des Öfteren die Liebe gestanden. Mike scheint sie sehr zu lieben, da er auch des Öfteren mit ihr und seinen Eltern zusammen essen geht. Des Weiteren wurde in Das jüngste Gerücht angedeutet und in Love Side Story bestätigt, dass Tina ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Mike verloren hat. In The New Rachel gibt Tina bekannt das sich die beiden in denn Sommerferien getrennt haben. Jedoch besprechen Tina und Mike in Staffel 4 noch einmal, ob diese nicht überstürzt war, da beide einander sehr vermissen. 'Blaine Anderson' Blaine und Tina haben sich immer gut miteinander verstanden, doch erst in der vierten Staffel entwickelt sich zwischen ihnen eine enge Freundschaft. Tina steht immer hinter Blaine und unterstützt ihn, auch als Blaine nach seiner Trennung von Kurt niedergeschlagen ist und nicht weiß was er machen soll, ist sie an seiner Seite, um ihn aufzumuntern. In der Folge Sadie Hawkins wird offenbart, dass Tina sich etwas in Blaine verliebt hat. Sie lädt ihn zum Schulball ein, doch Blaine lehnt ab, und sagt ihr, dass er sich in Sam verliebt hat. Tina schlägt ihm vor, dass sie als Freunde zum Ball gehen und Blaine stimmt zu. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *'I Kissed a Girl' (Ouvertüre) *'Tonight' (Kinder der Lüge) *'True Colors' (Haarspaltereien) Staffel Zwei *'Getting to Know You' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'I Follow Rivers' (Nacht der Vernachlässigten) Staffel Drei *'Because You Loved Me' (Menschliche Requisite) Staffel Vier *'I Don't Know How to Love Him' (Sadie Hawkins) *'Hung Up' (Diva) *'Gangnam Style ('Thanksgiving) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *'Sing!' (Mike) (Duette) *'Dog Days Are Over' (Mercedes) (Neue Welten) Staffel Drei *'L-O-V-E' (Mike) (Gorilla mit Herz) *'What A Feeling' (Rachel) (Menschliche Requisite) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins *'Proud Mary' (Furcht und Tadel) *'Lean On Me' (Balladen) *'My Life Would Suck Without You' (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *'Express Yourself' (The Power of Madonna) *'Bad Romance' (Viel Theater!) *'To Sir, With Love' (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *'One of Us' (Das neue Toastament) *'The Time Warp' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer' (Ungeküsst) *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *'We Need a Little Christmas' (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *'Deck the Rooftop' (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) *'God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen' (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) *'Deck the Rooftop' (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) *'Born This Way (Song)' (''Born This Way'') *'Pure Imagination' (Totenfeier) *'Light Up The World' (New York) Staffel Drei *'America' (Love Side Story) *'I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True' (Böse Klatsche) *'ABC' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'We Are Young' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Do They Know It's Christmas?' (Galaktische Weihnachten) *'Summer Nights' (Will will) *'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' (Will will) *'Shake It Out' (Am Ende aller Kräfte) *'Cell Block Tango' (Am Ende aller Kräfte) *'The Edge Of Glory' (And the winner is...) *'Tongue Tied' (And the winner is...) Staffel Vier *'Call Me Maybe' (The New Rachel) *'Womanizer' (Britney 2.0) *'3' (Britney 2.0) *'Some Nights' (Dynamic Duets) *'Gangnam Style' (Thanksgiving) *'Don't Dream It's Over' (Swan Song) *'Centerfold/Hot In Herre' (Naked) *'Diva' (Diva) Trivia *Bevor sie dem Glee Club beitrat hatte sie zwei Freunde bei Facebook - ihre Eltern. *Sie hat noch nie etwas über Michael Bolton und Christopher Cross gehört. *Sie ist das einzige Mädchen, deren Beziehung während einer ganzen Staffel hielt. *Sie war mal im Football Team. *Sie kann Klavier spielen. *Sie darf sich Twilight nicht anschauen, weil ihre Eltern denken, dass Kristen Stewart wie eine Schlampe aussieht. *Sie ist das vierte Mitglied der New Directions. *Es wird angedeutet, dass sie eine Christin ist. *Sie ist SEHR fröhlich, wenn sie betrunken ist. *Sie ist sehr künstlerisch, wie in "Glee: The Beginning!" erklärt wurde. *Sie hat eine ältere Schwester, wie in "Glee: The Beginning!" erwähnt wird. *Sie hat ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Mike Chang verloren. *Sie bezeichnet Leute als rassistisch, wenn diese Kommentare zu ihrer asiatischen Herkunft machen. *Sie gehört der Gothik Szene an. *Sie ist das einzige Mädchen bei den New Directions, das jemals eine Cheerleader Uniform getragen hat, ohne je ein Mitglied von ihnen gewesen zu sein. (Bis zur Folge Swan Song) *Sie hätte gerne blaue Augen. *Sie tat in der 1.Staffel so, als würde sie stottern. *Sie hatte eine Tätowierung auf ihrer linken Hüfte mit dem Schriftzug "Mike Chang Forever" ,aber nach ihrer Trennung hat sie es geändert in "Make Change Forever". Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Cheerios